Hello Pro Kenshuusei Members
This page consists of all current and former members of the trainee group Hello Pro Kenshuusei (formerly Hello Pro Egg). Currently, there are 24 members divided into 9 active generations (17th, 19th, 20th, 22nd-27th). All current members joined the group between 2012 and 2017. Current Members } | align="center" bgcolor="#7deabe" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7deabe" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7deabe" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7deabe" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7deabe" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7deabe" | | align="center" bgcolor="#7deabe" | |- | | align="center" |Ichioka Reina (一岡伶奈) | align="center" |February 25, 1999 (age ) | align="center" |Tokyo | align="center" |A |December 9, 2012 | align="center" |17th | align="center" |Suppin Utahime finalist |- | | align="center" |Inoue Hikaru (井上ひかる) | align="center" |August 31, 2000 (age ) | align="center" |Mie | align="center" |B | align="center" | May 5, 2013 | align="center" |19th | |- | align="center" | | align="center" |Danbara Ruru (段原瑠々) | align="center" |May 7, 2001 (age ) | align="center" |Hiroshima | align="center" |A | align="center" |September 22, 2013 | align="center" |20th | align="center" |Mirai Shoujo finalist |- | | align="center" |Horie Kizuki (堀江葵月) | align="center" |May 14, 1998 (age ) | align="center" |Tokyo | align="center" |Unknown | align="center" |November 29, 2014 | align="center" |22nd | align="center" |Former B-FLY! member, former NICE GIRL Project! Kenshuusei member |- | | align="center" |Takase Kurumi (高瀬くるみ) | align="center" |March 16, 1999 (age ) | align="center" |Tochigi | align="center" |A | align="center" |February 25, 2015 | align="center" |23rd | align="center" |Former Tochiotome25 member |- | | align="center" |Maeda Kokoro (前田こころ) | align="center" |June 23, 2002 (age ) | align="center" |Saitama | align="center" |A | align="center" rowspan="2" |April 1, 2015 | align="center" rowspan="2" |24th | align="center" rowspan="2" | |- | | align="center" |Kanatsu Mizuki (金津美月) | align="center" |October 9, 2002 (age ) | align="center" |Tokyo | align="center" |O |- | | align="center" |Noguchi Kurumi (野口胡桃) | align="center" |August 29, 2001 (age ) | align="center" |Osaka | align="center" |A | align="center" rowspan="5" |January 14, 2016 | align="center" rowspan="5" |25th | |- align="center" | |Ono Kotomi (小野琴己) |October 7, 2002 (age ) |Tokyo | align="center" |B |Former Avax Academy Trainee, 2015 ANGERME Shin Member Audition finalist |- align="center" | |Kodama Sakiko (児玉咲子) |March 29, 2003 (age ) |Mie | align="center" |A |Former Deluxe Colors member, former Farewell MY L.u.v member |- align="center" | |Yonemura Kirara (米村姫良々) |April 30, 2004 (age ) |Aichi | align="center" |A | |- align="center" | |Kiyono Momohime (清野桃々姫) |December 22, 2004 (age ) |Tokyo | align="center" |A |Former Amorecarina member, former Juri♡Puri member |- | | align="center" |Kawamura Ayano (川村文乃) | align="center" |July 7, 1999 (age ) | align="center" |Kochi | align="center" |A | align="center" rowspan="4" |August 17, 2016 | align="center" rowspan="4" |26th | align="center" |Former Hachikin Girls member |- | | align="center" |Yamazaki Yuhane (山﨑夢羽) | align="center" |November 5, 2002 (age ) | align="center" |Aichi | align="center" |AB | rowspan="3" align="center" | |- | | align="center" |Nishida Shiori (西田汐里) | align="center" |June 7, 2003 (age ) | align="center" |Kanagawa | align="center" |B |- | | align="center" |Hashisako Rin (橋迫鈴) | align="center" |October 6, 2005 (age ) | align="center" |Aichi | align="center" |O |- | | align="center" |Shimakura Rika (島倉りか) |August 20, 2000 (age ) |Tokyo | rowspan="8" align="center" |TBA | rowspan="8" align="center" |March 6, 2017 | rowspan="8" align="center" |27th | rowspan="4" align="center" | |- | | align="center" |Hibi Marina (日比麻里那) |December 17, 2002 (age ) |Osaka |- | | align="center" |Eguchi Saya (江口紗耶) |March 1, 2003 (age ) |Hyogo |- | | align="center" |Doi Rena (土居麗菜) |September 1, 2004 (age ) |Osaka |- | | align="center" |Okamura Minami (岡村美波) | align="center" |October 20, 2004 (age ) | align="center" |Osaka | align="center" |Former SunRisa member |- | | align="center" |Matsunaga Riai (松永里愛) | align="center" |July 7, 2005 (age ) | align="center" |Osaka | rowspan="2" align="center" | |- | | align="center" |Yamada Ichigo (山田苺) | align="center" |July 15, 2005 (age ) | align="center" |Shizuoka |- | | align="center" |Nakayama Natsume (中山夏月姫) | align="center" |July 20, 2005 (age ) | align="center" |Ishikawa | align="center" |Former Sweet Girl member |} Former Members Promoted Trainees The following is a list of former Hello Pro Egg / that were promoted to a full Hello! Project member. Notable Tenures Leadership Quickest debut in Hello! Project The following are a list of that debuted (in general) within a year of joining. Members Line-up References Category:17th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:16th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:2nd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:3rd Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:4th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:5th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:6th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:7th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:8th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:9th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:10th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:11th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:12th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:13th Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:14th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:18th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:20th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:21st Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:22nd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Debuted Eggs Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:23rd Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:25th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:26th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:27th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei